My turn
by DahIndieChick
Summary: Alec comes home after a day of hunting. PWP (Set somewhere in COFA before vacation) ONE SHOT *Attempt at Smut*


Alec trudged into the loft with a frown, placing the key in a basket on the counter in front of him. He could feel the building shake from the raging storm outside. The Shadowhunter shook out his hair as he stripped of his gear and boots, hanging the articles on various hooks and shelves. He could vaguely hear Magnus coming out of their bedroom. _Their._ The word sent shivers down his spine.

"Alec?" His boyfriend came into view, grinning at the soaked state of him. The warlock was in what he usually was at 7:00 on a Saturday night, a pair of loose yoga pants and an old t-shirt. He was void of makeup, Alec noticed with a smile. He preferred Magnus without makeup; it made him feel a bit special he was basically the only person to see him that way.

"Do you need a shower?" the warlock asked, snapping Alec out of his thoughts. He blushed a little as Magnus' eyes trailed down his body.

"Yeah. I'll make it quick." The younger boy answered, biting his lip self-consciously. Magnus smiled up at him and moved a little to the side so Alec could maneuver his way to the bathroom, where his clothes already hung.

Magnus was lounging on the couch by the time Alec walked out of the bathroom, wearing clothing similar to Magnus', with the exception of colors of course. While Magnus was all neon green, and subdued shades of blue the Shadowhunter was navy and black. He moved on the large couch to make room for the blue eyed boy.

"Hungry?" he asked Alec, turning his head to the side slightly.

"Sure, Popcorn?" he replied with a small smile.

That _smile._

It melted Magnus' heart a little every time. It was endearing and adorable, and it hurt him to know the boy didn't realize how amazing it was. Absent' mindedly he snapped his fingers, a bowl of buttered popcorn appeared between the two. Alec looked up at him,

"Thanks."

He got a grin in reply.

4 _Glee_ episodes later, the pair was seen snuggled against each other. A blue blanket that magically appeared an episode in draped over the two. An almost empty bowl of popcorn was left discarded behind the couch along with two bottles of empty cream soda. Suddenly one of the two made a noise between a groan and cry of outrage.

"No! W-what? Kurt!" Magnus separated from Alec and leaned forward towards the screen.

"You can't…break up?" Magnus seemed to be extremely engrossed in whatever was playing on the screen Alec thought resignedly. All he understood was that a gay couple, obviously, loved each other very much before one hooked up with someone else. Typical much? He decided to keep his thoughts to himself as Magnus was literally about to burn the television into a pile of ashes. He didn't need to put his existence in danger too.

Said Warlock slowly turned back to him and sighed,

"My OTP just broke up." The statement was simple and to the point but Alec couldn't be more confused. He decided not to question it. The boy just decided to snuggle his head in the crook of Magnus' neck, breathing in the prominent sent of Sandalwood. Magnus looked down with a smile. Alec's blue eyes were open and staring up at him innocently, and Magnus laughed a little, leaning down to press his lips against Alec's. The feeling was soft and incredible,

'like kissing liquid silk' Magnus thought with a slight grin. Alec's eyes widened slightly at the sudden move but didn't resist. Far from it actually. He leaned up until he was level with the warlock's face. Cobalt eyes met Citrine. Magnus leaned over and grabbed the remote, clicking a button before _Glee _turned off with a beep.

The atmosphere quickly transferred from light to lust blown as Alec pushed up on his boyfriend's chest, straddling him quickly before he lost the sudden burst of courage. Their lips barely even left each other's, breaking apart for only breaths of air. It was minutes that felt like hours before they slowed down and leaned their foreheads against each other's. Color rose to the younger boy's cheeks as he realized what he was doing.

"S-Sorry…" he made his way to try to get of Magnus but got stopped when the cat eyed man gripped his hips tightly. .

"Don't be." The smirk was back on his face. If it was even possible for Alec to get redder, he did. They stared at each other for a few minutes, out of breath and red. It was when Magnus made a sound of discomfort did Alec realize he was directly on top of his boyfriend's erection. With an embarrassed grunt Alec leaned back, eyes meeting his boyfriends. Of course, he and Magnus had _done the deed _before, but it was always embarrassing for Alec to instigate anything. The warlock suddenly flipped them over, hovering over the young Shadowhunter. His eyes, now a bit lust blown, stared down at him. He made his way down Alec's body, stopping to nip at the pale flesh of his neck and collarbone. He was making small mewling sounds now, hands coming up to wrap around his boyfriend's torso.

"_More…"_Alec breathed out, as Magnus' hands lifted up his shirt. The boy squirmed a little as the clothing was thrown behind him. He could faintly see the warlock grinning as he trailed his hands down the plain of Alec's chest. Magnus' lips came down to graze at his nipples, almost immediately hardening them to pebbles. A few minutes later, Magnus suddenly twisted and lifted Alec up and onto his shoulder, earning a slap on the shoulder from the shorter boy.

"Magnus!" he squeaked. Magnus didn't reply but Alec could basically feel his smirk. He was dropped onto the confines of their bed, Magnus quickly moving back to his previous position. Alec realized with a start that Magnus was shirtless. He leaned up, desperately trying to get some friction, but the warlock had other plans. Magnus pushed Alec back down on the bed and pinned down his hips with his knees.

"My show, my rules." It was a breathless whisper in his ear. Magnus' got a whimper in reply. Magnus slowly trailed down until he reached the hem of Alec's pants, slowly pulling the offending fabric down. The young Shadowhunter was squirming, trying to hurry his boyfriend up. He positioned himself lower on the bed.

"Patience, dear Nephlim." Magnus smirked up at him. Alec groaned and wrapped his arms around the warlock's shoulders, bringing him closer to his crotch. The second his pants were off Magnus snorted a little,

"Commando?" he raised an eyebrow. Alec shot him a half-hearted glare.

"Oh, shut up, like you're any better." The blushing boy retorted. Magnus chuckles andlayed his head down on Alec's shoulder.

"I love you, you know?"

"And I you."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec briefly on the lips one more time. He leaned down until he was level with Alec's hard-on. He looked up from his dark eyelashes, silently asking for permission.

"Mmh, _please._"

Magnus sent him one last smirk before leaning forward, his breath ghosting over the tip of Alec's cock. A shiver ripped through his spine, making his hips buck up a little. Alec let out a strained moan as the first few inches entered Magnus' mouth. There was a slight pause before the warlock went down on him completely, his whole shaft encased in the warlock's mouth.

Alec screamed.

The feeling was amazing, and sent fireworks shooting behind his eyes. The Shadowhunter looked down slightly and almost came undone, Magnus' eyes were closed and a crease was prominent between his eyes.

He was enjoying this as much as Alec.

The thought sent a jolt through the boy, who was starting to feel a tightening in his abs. His boyfriend came up for a breath, before leaning back down to the saliva covered organ. He lolled his tongue around the head and breathed on it, repeating this a few times until Alec knew he was close. Suddenly he felt a hand cupping his balls, squeezing them as Magnus' mouth was deep throating him.

Oh god.

With a cry of ecstasy and a spasm Alec came, sending ribbons of white come down his boyfriend's throat. Through the high of his orgasm he could barely make out a bit of white liquid dribbling down Magnus' chin.

The warlock came back up and all but fell on Alec. It was a few moments before either of them moved. Alec leaned down and captured Magnus' lips with his own. He blushed slightly as he could taste himself on his boyfriend's lips. With a grin he flipped them over.

"My turn."


End file.
